


Un preciado recuerdo

by SilentScreamXIII



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, One Shot, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/pseuds/SilentScreamXIII
Summary: Ignatz decide pintar un cuadro para el cumpleaños de Bytleh. És todo un éxito personal para el muchacho y para el monasterio, ya que levanta curiosidad por la misteriosa simbología que guarda.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Un preciado recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia va un poco paralela a la historia principal. En mi caso, he empezado el juego en la ruta de los Leones Azules y, cuando acabé esta historia un no la había completo. He interpretado cosas a mi manera, igual que las relaciones entre los diferentes personajes que aparecen.

El coro había acabado el ensayo de la tarde y los últimos ecos de los cantos se esfumaban por los altos techos de la catedral del monasterio de Garreg Mach. Faltaban algo más que voces tras los cinco años que el monasterio había estado deshabitado. Los alumnos, soldados de Seiros y los monjes que se habían envalentodado en volver y a intentar hacer renacer el lugar, se esforzaban al máximo para intentar que todo volviese a la normalidad y a mantener,en la medida de lo posible, las actividades lectivas y de recreo que solían hacer antaño.

Mientras los miembros del coro recogían los atriles y las partitutas, los soldados y alumnos que habían ido a acompañar los rezos del coro, se levantaban de los bancos para volver a sus tareas antes de que el sol se pusiera y así aprovechar el último aliento de luz natural. Era difícil saber si era por practicalidad o por sentir un halo de esperanza cada vez que pensaban en su futuro. La escasa multitud salía por la puerta principal del monasterio cabizbajas y taciturnas, sin darse cuentra de las tres figuras que estaban en el ala oeste de la catedral. Mercedes, Ingrid y Annette susurraban entre ellas manteniendo el debido respeto y silencio delante de una nueva pintura que colgaba de una de las paredes de piedra más cercanas al altar.

En en centro, aparecía una bella joven en un diván. Vestía un foráneo vestido de colores claros. En la pintura también apaecían diversos motivos y objetos que parecían ser clave o tener algún significado. Almenos, eso les parecía a las tres jóvenes que discutían posibles teorias y metáforas.

\- No puedo dejar de mirarla... Hay tantos detalles...- susurró Annette - Creo que el bol de frutas es mi parte favorita. Ingrid soltó un suave tosido, intentando disimular la risa que le había provocado el obvio de la glotona Annette.  
\- El vestido es precioso… - suspiró Mercedes, sin quitarle el ojo a la pintura.  
\- Creo que se lo he visto puesto alguna vez. Tengo que admitir que la pose que tiene Byleth en el cuadro lo realza más - Ingrid siempre tenía algo práctico que añadir a la conversación.

Apartó la vista un segundo, pues unos cortos y rápidos pasos llamaron la atención de la caballero. Las vestimentas verdes del muchacho dejaron en evidencia a su portador. La caballero chistó a lo lejos varias veces e hizo tímidas señas con una mano hasta atraer la atención del chico, que se se acercó sonriente y afrigido a las tres mujeres. Mercedes y Annette giraron sobre si mismas al oír los pasos que se acercaban.

\- Buenas tardes, Ignatz - saludó Ingrid al chico.  
\- Buernas tardes, señoritas. - El muchacho devolvío el saludo con una breve reverencia y el rostro escondido entre sus bártulos de arte.  
\- Estabamos mirando el cuadro que le has pintado a Byleth - continuó Mercedes, volviendo a posar la vista sobre la pintura, - ¡És precioso!  
\- ¿Lo hiciste por su cumpleaños, verdad? - preguntó Annette, curiosa, sonriendo, mirando al chico queriendo confirmar los rumores que corrían sobre el por qué de ésa pintura.  
\- Así es. No se me occurría mejor regalo que hacerle a la profesora - contestó tímidamente Ignatz mientras el rubor le invadía las mejillas.  
\- La cantidad de detalles que le has puesto... - continuó Annette con el rostro vuelto hacia el cuadro - ¿Por qué le has puesto ese bol de frutas?-  
\- ¿Y quién es el que está con ella? - preguntó Ingrid, curiosa.  
\- ¿Nos explicas un poco en qué te has inspirado, por favor? Sería tan interesante entender los pequeños elementos... - preguntó Mercedes, con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos.

Ignatz carraspeó, aferrándose aun más a sus bártulos. - B-Bien - se subió las gafas con el dorso de la mano antes de comenzar su discurso. - Esta composición está muy de moda actualmente en Leicester, así que he preferido seguir una tendencia moderna que una antigua. Ahora es preferible mostrar a la gente importante en una antitud más relajada y tranquila, por éso en vez de tomar una posición de guerra, como podría haber sido montando a caballo o blandiendo su espada, aparece yaciendo en el diván. La luz de la ventana ilumina sus pies, indicando que...Bueno... és una persona muy querida y...

\- Pero ... ¿el bol de frutas? - Interrumpió Annette el discurso de Ignatz.  
\- ¡Oh!... Bueno... La fruta escasea últitamente en todo el reino, así que pensé que le gustaría... No sé... És una representación de bonanza...  
\- Pero, no estamos en una época de bonanza, Ignatz... - dijo Ingrid, algo confusa por la explicación del muchacho.  
\- L-Lo sé - tartamudeó al sentir la energía defensiva que irradiaban las palabras de Ingrid. - Pero también es bueno recordar que aun hay esperanza para todos y...  
\- Creo que tienes razón, Ignatz- interumpió Mercedes. - Creo que este cuadro inspira la lealtad, el respeto y la fe que todos tenemos hacia Byleth y lo has plasmado con una belleza y una sensiblidad asombrosa.  
\- Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, Mercedes. Me llena de satisfacción que te guste tanto.  
\- Sé que nunca enseñas lo que pintas. Imagino que es muy íntimo para tí. Por eso, aprecio tanto que hayas dado permiso para que expongan tu obra aquí, en la catedral.

Ignatz, abochornado ante tantos elogios y preguntas, se limitó a asentir con una pequeña reverencia, disimulando el nudo que se formó en su garganta y el rubor que cubrían sus mejillas.

\- Antes de que te vayas, Ignatz. ¿Nos podrías decir quien es el sin rostro que está arrodillado a los piés de Byleth? - preguntó Annette, señalando a la misteriosa figura cubierta con una capa que aparecía de espaldas, a los piés del diván donde reposaba la figura de Byleth.

La mandibula de Ignatz se soltó, dejándolo boquiabierto unos instantes, rumiendo una respuesta creíble para sus nuevas críticas de arte. - És... és tan sólo un alumno genérico. Está situado en los pies porque le está agradeciendo por sus enseñanzas y así no rompe la composición del resto del cuadro ni cubre ninguna parte del vestido de Byleth.

\- ¿Entonces es un chico? - preguntó Mercedes  
\- ¡Podría ser Dimitri! - añadió Annette, dando unos cortos saltitos, juntando las manos.  
\- Pero la capa es de un color oscuro. No tiene ninguna insignia de los Leones, ni es azúl - pensaba en voz alta Ingrid, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Abrumado por tanta pregunta, Ignatz, se pasó la mano por el cabello, resoplando sin hacer ruido, con pesades en el estómado y las piernas temblorosas.

\- La figura de la capa no tiene rostro para que cualquiera de nosotros nos podamos representar con él. - Contestó el muchacho con voz firme y cortante. - No pensé si era hombre o mujer, tan solo un pupilo cualquiera agradecido.

Mercedes se percató del nerviosismo del muachacho. Era consicente que su timidez y su introversión podían as más poderosas que su pasión por el arte. Juntó sus manos a forma de disculpa y miró al muchacho al rostro de nuevo. - Mis disculpas, Ignatz. No pretendía que te sintieras incómodo. Has hecho una pintura preciosa y seguro que es un preciado recuerdo para todos. Pero sobretodo para Byleth y para ti.

_"Un preciado recuerdo"_

***

Una merienda con su variedad de té favorito o unas efímeras flores no le parecían sufiente regalo para Byleth por su cumpleaños. Años atrás, ella le había dado sin querer el mejor regalo que nadie nunca le pudo dar: Esperanza y apoyo en perseguir su verdadera pasión, la pintura. Y, aunque en un principio era un caballero bastante mediocre tanto en apariencia como en su técnica, siempre se las había arreglado para salir airoso de todas las batallas en las que había participado. Sin olvidar de aquella vez que salvó a Claude de las garras de un hambriento mostruo y a Lorenz de una fiera acorazada.

Quizá era hora para empezar a aceptar que no era tan mal caballero como él se pensaba que era, pero no quería darle vueltas al asulto. Le llenaba mucho más encontrar un bonito pigmento o un buen carbón con el que pintar, que coleccionar las armas de los soldados que habían caído en sus manos. Tampoco encajaba en las gallardas competiciones que Lorentz, Félix y Ferdinand tenían sobre sus batallas. Él prefería sentarse al fondo, fuera de plano, a bocetear árboles, flores, o, si tenía suerte, algún animal salvaje que corriera por los jardines y bolsques de alrededor del monasterio. Debido a éso, forjó mucho su relación con Byleth. Era con la única persona que no se sentía cohibido al hablar. No tenía que aparentar ser más fuerte, ni más listo. Ni siquiera tenía que centrarse en ser él mismo, porque le salía de forma innata.

El recuerdo de la cálida mirada de la profesora bajo la sombra de los sauces permanecía grabado a fuego en la memoria del joven. De la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano. Del primer, único y fugaz beso que se dieron antes de que ella desapareciese por ésos largos cinco años…

En su vuelta, Byleth se centró mucho más en la salud y en la cordura de Dimitri, el señor de los Leones Azules y parecía disfrutar mucho más de su compañía. Estuvieron tan unidos durante los tiempos de la guerra que un anillo de zafiros con una cabeza de león apareció en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Byleth, haciendo así su compromiso oficial y público. Esto le hirió profundamente, y se arropó en su arte y sus estudios para aliviar el dolor de su corazón roto y bondadoso. Ignatz prefería mantenerse cerca de Byleth pues la felicidad de la profesora era mucho más importante que la suya própia pudiendo así recuperar la fuerte relación de amistad que tenían antes de los tiempos oscuros.

Por esta misma razón, no le resultó extraño a Byleth recibir una carta, invitándola a los apostentos de Ignatz. La amable caligrafía y el cortés texto pedían a la profesora a posar para una pintura como regalo de cumpleaños, suplicando que llevase su vestido favorito puesto para ser retratada.

Ella aceptó la invitación con mucha ilusión.

***

El sonido de los nudillos de Byleth interrumpieron la preparación de los últimos enseres para empezar a pintar cuanto antes. La luz era perfecta. En ésta época del año, las lluvias eran muy recuentes en Fòdlan y no podía permitirse echarla a perder.

Ignatz abrió la puerta, quitándose el polvo del carboncillo de sus dedos con un paño viejo. Levantó la mirada y la volvió a bajar en picado, solo para volver a hacer otro barrido ascendente más lentamente. Byleth se encontraba de pie, llevando un exótico atuendo blanco y rosa, adornado con unas hombreras doradas que simulaban las de una armadura. El tejido blanco brillaba y caía desde el cuello hasta el suelo, dejando los hombros, brazos, los costados de los pechos y las piernas al descubierto. La fina tela se mantenía en su sitio por un cinturón rosado con estampado de hilo de oro, anudado con estilo y cayendo sobre la estrechísima falda. Tobillos, brazos y muñecas estaban adornados con piezas de joyería dorada. Sus pies estaban parcialmente cubiertos con las sandalias simples que se anudaban bajo la rodilla, entrelazándose por toda la pantorrilla de la joven.

\- Buenas tardes, Ignatz.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio observándola embelesado e inmóvil ante tanta belleza. Parte de él maldecía a Dimitri por poder pasear públicamente con ella del brazo. Cosa que jamás pudo hacer él antes, y muchísimo meno ahora.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto Byleth tras uno segundos de silencio buscando la mirada del muchacho.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Perdona, llevas un vestido muy bonito - se disculpó tormepente Ignatz, apartándose del marco, invitando a la profesora a entrar.

\- Muchas gracias. Es un regalo de Petra - contestó la joven entrando en el atestado cuarto.

Un caballete estaba preparado en el medio de la habitación. Ignatz había movido su escritorio hasta el fondo para poder tener más espacio. Libros de arte y estrategia se amontonaban en la única estantería del cuarto. Una únca ventana estaba situada a los pies de la cama, que estaba preparada con cojines colocados estratégicamente para que Byleth simulase que estaba tumdaba en un diván, que más tarde Ignatz se encargaría de pintar y sustituir en su cuadro.

El lento paso de Byleth, levantó la curiosidad del chico para examinar la inexistente parte de atrás del vestido. La espalda estaba totalmente al descubierto mostranto todos los picos y valles que formaban la columna vertebral de la muchacha. El cinturón se mostraba como un bandón simple y de él, colgaba el mismo trozo de tela que por la parte frontal, dejando parte de las nalgas al descubierto, mostrando los pliegues a cada paso daba Byleth hacia el centro de la habitación de Ignatz. Antes de cerrar la puerta, la boca del muchacho ya estaba seca y pidiendo algo de deber.

Iba a ser una tarde muy dura.

***

Las gotas de sudor se acumulaban en la frente de Ignatz. Se las secó con el dorso de la mano, evitando de sus dedos manchados de carboncillo tocasen su puel o los mechones que caían sobre su frente.

Demasiados intentos de posturas diferentes y demasiados sentimientos danzaban en su estómago: La presión en la que se sumía a si mismo cada vez que empezaba una obra nueva, el ángulo de la luz ya habia cambiado ligeramente y se le echaba el tiempo encima, haciéndole notar el peso del ocaso sobre sus hombros. Byleth ya le había dicho que quería exponer el cuadro en algún lugar del monasterio con intención de animar al chico y levantar su baja moral y confianza, pero más que animar, le hizo sentir aun más inseguridad en si mismo.

Ignatz ya había hecho varios bocetos fallidos en distintas posiciones, y se le acababan las ideas.

Y a todo esto, la impotencia de no poder acariciar los trémulos muslos de la joven bañados bajo la luz del sol de la tarde, expuestos ante él. Esbozó una sonrisa al sentirse como un león frente a una presa inalcanzable, creándo así de nuevo otra metáfora sobre los Leones Azules y los Ciervos Dorados. O más bien, podría ser una de los pobres chistes de Alois.

\- ¿No estoy bien así? - preguntó Byleth, a ver la media sonrisa del muchacho.

\- Si, sí. No es nada - resopló Ignazt, pasando el paño lleno de hollín que colgaba del caballete por la superfície del lienzo una vez más. Se limpió el exceso de carbón de los dedos con el trapo que colgaba de su ancho fajín.

Byleth se incorporó levemente. - Podemos dejarlo para otro día, si así lo prefieres.-

El artista negó con la cabeza. No se lo podía permitir. Si esperaba otra semana más, era muy probable que el cuadro no iba a estar listo para la fecha indicada.No quería ni imaginarse a si mismo entrabdo en el sala de recreo y felicitar a la maestra con las manos vacías.

Ignatz se desabrochó un par de botones del blusón blanco que vestía y colgó sus gafas en una esquina del caballete. Observó desafiante el lienzo, vacío de nuevo, y se tomó unos instantes. Byleth le observaba en silencio en una posición más cómoda. El muchacho paseaba la vista del liendo a la chica y viceversa, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-...¿Qué tal si...?- Dijo Ignatz, analizando a Byleth con la mirada fría. - Te reclinas más para atras... Pones el brazo derecho más hacia arriba…- Ignatz continuaba nombrando extremidades y direcciones diferentes mientras que Byleth seguía las instrucciones del chico tan bien como podía, pero no parecían estar en comunión. La frustración ante la consternación de la situación se notaba en la voz del muchacho.

\- Lo siento.. No logro entender... ¿Puedes repetir la última? - se disculpó Byleth.

Ignatz, se acercó al borde de la cama. - ¿Me permites?.-

Byleth asintió con la cabeza.

Ignatz tomó un brazo de la chica con delicadeza y lo colocó cerca del rostro, en un aposición más natural. Hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo. Mandó a la profesora volver a recolocarse en la cama. Tomó la barbilla de la chica con el dedo índice y pulgar y le volteó el rostro suavemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Has cambiado mucho en éstos últimos cinco años, Ignatz. - dijo Byleth, repasando el aspecto del chico. Mantenía su delgada figura y mediana estatura, pero ahora sin las gafas y el blusón abierto, Byleth se dio cuenta que su rostro había perdido las facciones aniñadas tan características. Su pecho llenaba el ancho blusón y su espalda era notoriamente más ancha.

\- Creo que he madurado a la fuerza. No han sido tiempos fáciles... Pensé que no te volvería a ver jamás.- Confesó el muchacho, arrodillándose delante de la joven.

\- Ha sido todo tan extraño... Yo… te he echado de menos - contestó Byleth, acariciándole el rostro al chico, pero Ignatz, tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la sujetó por los dedos, dejando el dorso hacia arriba.

\- No lo pongo en entredicho, profesora. Pero creo que tampoco me has echado tanto de menos como yo a tí - continuó Ignatz, mirando el anillo de compromiso con el gran león azúl en el dedo anular de la profesora.

-... Ignatz... - suspiró con melancolía Byleth - Por favor... Pensé que habrías vuelto a Leicester de nuevo y...

El chico posó un tierno beso en la mano de la profesora. - Si me disculpas, tengo que acabar el regalo de cumpleaños de mi amada...

Las últimas palabras del chico cortaron la respiración de Byleth. De mentras él, seguía colocando a la chica cual maniquí inerte, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pensativa.

Ignatz, de rodillas a los pies de la cama, colocaba las piernas de Byleth, moviendolas suavemente por los tobillos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la posición, echó unos pasos hacia atrás. La desaprovación volvió a aparecer en el rostro del joven.

\- Parece que estés en tensión… No parece natural - comentó, acercándose de nuevo. De pié, con un brazo cruzándo su pecho, acariciándose la barbilla y la mandícula con su mano libre, volvío a analizar la posición de Byleth, pero algo interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

Uno de los empeines de la profesora acariciaba la parte interna del muslo del chico.

\- ¿Ah si? - contestó provocativa, consciente que al mínino movimiento en falso, cualquier parte de su cuerpo quedaría expluesta. Almenos, de la poca que no lo estaba ya.

\- ...Byleth... por favor... - suspiró el muchacho, sin apartarle el pie.

\- ¿Necesitas una musa? - tentó Byleth, subiando aun más el pie por la pierna del muchacho.

Byleth era consciente del código de honor del chico, pero también sabía que era fácil hacerle caer en la tentación. Continuó subiendo el pie, equivando la zona inguinal, paseando los dedos por el bajovientre sobre el pantalón bombacho del chico.

\- Ya tengo una... - suspiró Ignatz tomando el pié de Byleth por el tobillo antes de llegara a su ingle.

-¿Y dónde está? -.

\- ¿Quién sabe?... Quizá en la guarida de algún león… - contestó el artista, apretándo los labios, apartando la vista.  
Byleth continuaba paseando el pié por el cuerpo del chico sensualmente y con delicadeza. Ignatz se mostraba distante ante el estímulo de la profesora.

\- Y tú…¿Dónde estás tú? - preguntó Byleth, intentando llamar la atención del joven.

El chico se arrodilló de nuevo, pero esta vez sus labios se posaron en el tobillo y en el empeine de Byleth. Un jadeo de sopresa de escapó de los labios de la chica y un movimiento reflejo le hizo apartar la pierna, pero Ignatz la tenia firmemnte sujera por el gemelo, así que no tuvo más remedio que sucumbir a los besos y las caricias del muchacho.

_Estoy a sus pies_.

El joven artista lamía y besaba la fina piel de la muchacha como su tuviese entre sus manos lo más preciado. De hecho, en aquél momento lo tenía y no lo pensaba dejar escapar. Si en algún momento Dimitri supiera de ésto, siempre podría escarpar de la ira del ran felino con el salto de rebote tan característicos que los ciervos usan al huír de su depredador.

Byleth se contoneaba en la cama, consciente que el vestido iba exponiendo su piel cada vez más y más. Ignatz subia la mirada de vez en cuando para apreciar los encantos del joven y terso cuerpo de la muchacha.

La joyería que la chica llevaba en los pies, tintineaba cerca del oído de Ignatz llamándole a subir más arriba del tobillo, mientras veneraba con sus labios el empeine y los dedos con su lengua uno a uno, metiéndolos y sacándolos uno a uno entre sus labios. Pasándo de un pié al otro intentaba contentarse, pues no podía pedirle nada más a la diosa de la fortuna. Fuera cuan fuere su nombre, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en tomar a Byleth en ése mismo momento. Mantenía los ojos cerrados para vencer la tentación y el deseo imposible de necesitar más, pero otro tintineo metálico llamó su atención, y entreabrió los ojos mientras lamia el interio del puente del pié de la chica lentamente.

La profesora se había desatado la parte superior del vestido, mostrando sus pechos. Los duros y rosados pezones despertaron a la fiera que había dormida dentro del ciervo dorado, haciéndole olvidar de la pierna de la joven. Jadeando, con los labios hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas, se movio con celeridad a los pechos de la chica, paseando sus manos por los muslos, pasando por el bajovientre y tomando uno de los pezones entre sus labios, chupáldolo, lamiéndolo con todo su anhelo y sintiendo angustia de no poder hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho a su vez, ahogando gruñidos de placer y frustración. Byleth tomó el sofocado rostro de Ignatz entre sus manos para detener al joven de su disfrute. Hilos de saliva unían los labios del chico y los pezones de la profesora cuando esta dejó de jadear.

\- No puedo dejar que me tomes, Ignatz. El futuro del reino, el mio y el tuyo dependen de ello. Sólo quiero que la paz vuelva de nuevo a Fòdlan - continuó la chica, bajando las manos por su propio cuerpo. Las detuvo en las caderas y serpenteó la pelvis al quitarse la estrecha ropa interio que llevaba. - No puedes comerte la manzana, pero puedes probar de su jugo.

Los muslos de Byleth parecían separarse a cámara lenta ante los ojos del artista, que no dio tiempo a la muchacha a exponer plenamente su intimidad cuando él ya estaba besando el recortado vello del pubis. La profesora separó sus piernas al máximo para acoger el rostro que muchacho, mientras que la la lengua del chico se hundía curiosa y deseosa entre sus labios mayores.

El cálido aliento de los suspiros del artista sacudían el cuerpo de la chica. Ya su postura no impotaba más. Echó el rostro hacia atrás y se dejó caer en las cálidas y gentiles atenciones del artista. Este separó los labios mayores lentamente con los dedos y los cubría de cortos besos. Lo único que conocía de la intimidad femenina era lo que había visto en los manuales de anatomía y arte que solía consultar. Le sonaban tecnicismos y palabrería digna de un doctor pero comprendió y localizó las partes más sensibles según le dictaban los contoneos y jaeos de Byleth.

Ignatz se humedeció un dedo para introducirlo dentro del cuerpo de Byleth, pero esta, al notar la primera falange dentro, le apartó la mano y legó con la cabeza, jadeando. El muchacho asitió silenciosamente a modo de disculpa, relamiéndose los labios antre el insólito sabor que invadía su boca. Dando un vistazo rápido a las ninfas de la chica, localizó la perla de forma institntiva y la rodeó con sus labios, succionando suavemente.

Byleth se cubrió la boca, ahogando un grito al sentir la presión que los labios del muchacho ejercían sobre ella. Su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad, acompasando su intensa respiración que contenía con todas sus ganas. Los dedos de Ignatz se hundían en la suave carne de los muslos repimiéndose a si mismo de desnudarse y arrojarse sobre el vulnerable cuerpo que yacía expuesto frente a él y escoltar a su mentora hasta el clímax tal y cómo ella se merecía. Tal y como él deseaba.

Los dedos de Byleth tiraban firmemente del flequillo del muchacho,impidiendo que separase su boca de su intimidad. Ignatz levantó la mirada para ver como la profesora contoneaba las caderas bruscamente, frotando instintivamente sus ninfas por parte del rostro del joven, mojando parte de la nariz y de las mejillas del artista sin este dejar de buscar el clitoris, que se endurecía poco a poco entre sus labios. Ignatz chupaba fuerte para no dejarlo escapar ni un segundo, rozando la punta del con la lengua atrapándolo suavemente con los dientes, copiando el vigor con el que la joven tiraba de su cabello.

El mundo se enserdeció y no podía respirar. Sólo percibía el olor de y los movimientos de la profesora. Tampoco es que le importara nada más.  
Byleth apretó su cabeza entre sus muslos, la joven arqueaba la espalda, elevando los senos hacia un rayo de luz de la tarde. Los pezones aun húmedos por los besos de Ignatz brillaban suavemente bajo la luz dorada. Al artista le pareció oír su nombre entre bocananas de aire y gritos ahogados. El artista devoraba todos los fluidos que la profesora le brindaba, ahogándole y haciendole toser debido a su saturada garganta mientras ella orgasmaba en el amarre de su boca.

La muchacha relajó los muslos, liberando al chico de su amarre. Él, tras recobrar la visión de la realidad y el aliento, se puso en pie lamiéndose los labios, confesándo con ello que necesitaba más de ella. Byleth, suspirando y retomando el aliento, se acomodó en los cojines de la cama. Ignatz, volvió al lienzo sin perder el tiempo y empezó a trazar líneas, rascando el carboncillo con la superfície con trazos rápidos y largos. A Byleth le sorprendió que el artista volviese de nuevo al caballete tan rápido

\- Por favor, no te muevas. - dijo el muchacho, centrado de nuevo en su tarea artística.  
Byleth volteó el rosto hacia el muchacho - ¿Pero, tu no quieres…?  
\- Por favor profesora, no te muevas. La posición es perfecta. -susurró el chico, cogiendo las gafas de la esquina del caballete para colocárselas de nuevo.  
\- Estoy desnuda… - musitó confundida la chica.  
\- En la pintura no lo estarás.-  
\- ¿Y no se darán cuenta? - preguntó Byleth, intentabdo moverse lo menos posible.  
\- Nadie. Solo tu y yo. Estarás siempre desnuda, postrada en mi cama bajo la luz del ocaso, - explicó Ignatz, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro - Con éso me basta. No necesito ninguna otra “satisfacción”, Byleth.-

***

Byleth admiraba el boceto en el lienzo de Ignatz. Las simples líneas eran suficientes para que se puediera hacer una imagen mental de cólo iba a quedar la pieza final.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de verlo acabado. - comentó Byleth - Aunque… me da la sensación de parece que esté desnuda…-  
\- Pintaré encima el vestido que llevas puesto. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Alguien golpeó la puerta pausadamente tres veces, interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes. Ignatz abrió lentamente la puerta para encontarse con una alta figura masculina. Vestimentas negras y azules cubrían su cuerpo, así como una tosca capa de pelo negro y blanco. Dorado cabello enmarcaba su fino rostro y cubría sutilmente el parche que llevaba en el ojo derecho. Era Dimitri.

\- Buenas tardes, Ignatz.  
\- Buenas tardes, mi señor - Ignatz saludó con una gran reverencia.  
\- Mi prometida ha estado en tus aposentos, por lo que tengo entendido ¿No es así? - preguntó con altivez el lord.

Que Dimitri se refiriera a Byleth como su prometida sonaba repugnante y desagradable en los oídos de Ignatz. Antes de que el muchacho pudiese contestar al rubio, la muchacha salió de la habitación y se aferró al fuerte brazo del Lord.

\- Buenas tardes Dimitri. ¿Qué tal ha ido con Félix y Dedue? - preguntó la muchacha aliviando la tensión entre los dos hombres.  
\- No ha estado mal. Te lo contaré más tarde con más detalle durante la cena.

Ignatz carraspeó sin querer, pues el intenso sabor de Byleth aun permanecía en en fondo de su garganta, pero esto llamó la atención de Dimitri y volvió su ojo azul al muchacho.

\- ¿Habéis estado comiendo dulces del almíbar otra vez? - dijo Dimitri con una mueca simpatica en el rostro, señalando la mejilla del artista - Tienes algo en la cara.- Ignatz, inintencionadamente, apartó de un manotazo la mano de Dimitri, que estaba demasiado cerca de su mejilla.

\- Parece que a los ciervos les afecta el azucar, por lo que veo…-  
\- Y parece que los felinos no son capaces de apreciar todo el potencial del dulce - contestó Ignatz, con los la vista al suelo y el ceño fruncido de desconsuelo.

***

_A solas en su habitación. Ignatz no podia librarse del olor y del sabor de Byleth, hiciese lo que hiciera, aun seguia aferrado en su garganta. Volvió el rostro al lienzo y a su lecho, ahora vacío con postración unos instantes y continuó con el boceto._

_La conversación con Dimitri le inspiro para percibir las sutiles notas dulces que quedaban aun de Byleth en su lengua. Tras pensarlo unos minutos, añadió un bol de frutas en el boceto._

_Rememorando cómo empezó todo, se dibujó a si mismo a los pies de Bytleh, arrodillado ante su musa. Se cubrió con una capa oscura, deseando poder ser un poderoso león, aunque fuese en una realidad diferente a la que estaba viviendo._

_Byleth recibió el regalo con mucha ilusión y delicadas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, igual que por las de Ignatz esa misma noche, justo después de la celebración del cumpleaños de la profesora._

_El joven artista, ya en sus aposentos y bie entrada la noche, encendió una vela y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Sacó un lienzo pequeño y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Sus labios esbozaron una temblorosa sonrisa cuando pasó la mirada por la pintura._

_Guardaría la copia verdadera con él. Para siempre._

_La copia en la que aparecía una maestra completamente desnuda ante su pupilo enamorado_. 


End file.
